Eyes so green or was it blue?
by wish-he-would-catch-me
Summary: Re-write. Dan is back, but what does he have to say for himself?


_Eyes so green...or was it blue?_

This is an edit of my original story. My writing style and I have come a long way from where we once were and I couldn't stand by and watch this abomination exist.

Sorry.

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

It was a cold November evening when it happened, I was snuggled in bed and just about to doze off when I saw them, green eyes...green eyes staring at me.

I wouldn't usually freak out as I have my own Fenton thermos, courtesy of the Fenton family. This night however was different, I could feel it in the air. This wasn't Danny just playing tricks. He was at Tuckers tonight after a pretty bad mash up with Skulker, recuperating was all that he should be doing at the moment.

"D-Danny, is that...is that you?"

hearing a dark chuckle that sounded familiar I panicked, it was Danny, but not my Danny.

"how?"

It's all I could muster, this definitely wasn't the Danny I knew and loved. This was Dan. Dan Phantom.

I heard him chuckle again and then saw something I didn't expect, his eyes they flashed from green to blue, but Dan, Dan was evil, wasn't he?

"Oh dear Samantha, didn't expect that did we? I bet you have many questions."

Tensing at the use of my full name I reached for the the Fenton thermos that I keep under my pillow. Most girls keep a diary, what do I keep? Ghost hunting paraphernalia. Oh yeah, nailed the normal part of teenage.

"Looking for something Sammy?"

he held up the thermos...shit

"Please, you think I don't know you as well as your know yourself? Sam, please this is important. I need to talk to you. I promise not to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you"

He looked genuine, even guilty, but don't all bad guys until they make their move?

"And you thought waking me up at..."

I looked to the clock, 1:27 am

"Freaking 1am was the best way to get my attention? can't you just knock on the door like a normal person?"

"This is the right time."

was all he said, cryptically.

I decided to play this down, if I don't freak out maybe I can get to the thermos without him paying too much attention.

I shuffled forward in bed, flicked the lamp switch and motioned for him to sit on the end. When he hesitated, which was unusual for him, I sighed exasperatedly and patted the comforter next to me. He obliged, if looking a little scared. I MUST be dreaming.

"Sam, please, don't be scared or uncomfortable, it's me Danny ask me what you will, and I will answer as best I can"

I looked at him, and I mean really looked, his arms were muscular and toned with a definition that only comes from years of ghost fighting. Or in his case murdering. He also appears to have developed a six pack, his suit had become tighter with his age making his six pack stand out, he looked about 21 now, his face more defined with a small amount of stubble where he hadn't shaved and the most piercing thing about him?

His eyes they glowed a bright luminescent blue, and you would occasionally see a hint of neon green, deep within his pupils.

"Why are your eyes green, not red?"

"Heh, jumped right to it there. Huh, Sammy?"

He smiled, a real Danny Fenton smile at that too. Maybe he was telling the truth?

"I escaped my dimension after a blast with a new weapon that I was perfecting. It exploded and caused a tear in the very fabric of time and space. I took my chance whilst I could and woke up in Clockwork's lab."

"If he knows your free why didn't he come here himself, he's normally rather fond of introductions if I remember correctly?"

I started to inch closer to the thermos with that comment. He caught my eye movement and slowly placed the thermos in my hands.

"Here, I just needed you to hear me out. I feel like you know you're safe now."

I held it in my lap, thumb hovering over the button that controls the lid.

"Go on"

"Anyway, I watched it, I watched myself"

His eyes watered as he looked at me and he forced a smile

"I watched myself kill you, the way I was merciless and evil, I hated myself, seeing you in pain. Seeing what I was capable of. Hurting the only person that I have ever truly loved with every fiber of my being."

Blushing at his admission, I gripped the thermos at it's sides. My thumb moving away from the button.

"My eyes, reflected in the screens, started to get lighter and suddenly they were blue, again... I had my human form back, I knew I had to come see you to tell you what I should have years ago, if memory serves I'm at Tucks right now, recovering correct?"

I nodded meekly, my mind rushing, confused by what he had said, yet curious.

"What...what is it then."

I cleared my throat, stuttering is not helping, ugh.

"What is so important that you had to scare the crap out of me at two in the freaking morning, and then steal my fenton Thermos?"

I asked angrily, not noticing the sudden lack of space between our faces. Dropping the thermos as he caught my line of vision clearly.

He moved forwards and his intention was obvious but I didn't stop him, his eyes searching mine. I smiled a genuine smile as he leant in and captured my lips in a cold flurry of passion and longing. My hand coming up to cup his cheek of its own admission, I gently stroked his stubble with my thumb. Grinning into the kiss, Danny leant back to breathe.

"I love you Sammy"

He breathed quietly.

"Danny does too, he just doesn't know how much yet. I have to go now, I can feel the timeline being erased. I love you"

With a bright flash, he silently vanished.

"Well, I'm not sleeping tonight..."

_**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**_

_**ok chapter one :P what do you think please review this is dedicated to my first reviewers**_

_**I was so shocked :L so thanks to**_

_**linkinparkgirl1989**_

_**TheGirlWhosWeird**_

_**LOLChanny819**_

_**briglee100**_

_**VioletSilk**_

_**maddieeeee**_

_**Vampire-lover-Edward17**_

_**orero**_


End file.
